As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional home gateway apparatus may support a dual-upstream of Voice Over IP (VoIP) and Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), and thus a voice upstream in a CS (radio circuit bearer) domain in external data card mode or built-in wireless module mode may be provided.
On a home gateway apparatus, the above three kinds of voice paths may exist simultaneously. Because these three kinds of voices belong to three kinds of different networks, all the three numbers can be called on one user phone.
In the field of telephone communications, various information is communicated via a uniform number in a uniform number mode, and it is not necessary to remember each terminal number. The communication function of the uniform number lies in that, when the uniform number is called, the system may sequentially connect a mobile phone, a fixed line telephone or other specified telephone, and when the call cannot be connected, it may be automatically transferred to a voice mailbox or a secretary.
When implementing the above solution, the inventors find that the technical solution of the prior art at least has the following problems: if there are multiple phones existing under one home gateway and a certain phone thereof occupies an upstream path (for example, VoIP) for conversation, at this point, when this VoIP number is called again, a busy tone may be presented, and no connection can be established. Under the application scene of a home gateway, a wireless module is of plug-and-play, that is, the wireless number may vary. When the numbers under a home gateway are integrated by a user in the uniform number mode, the variation of wireless numbers may cause a confusion of numbers under the home gateway.